Minha Paixão
by Yume Vy
Summary: Yaoilemon Ken x Omi Ken sempre foi apaixonado por Omi, mas mantinha esse sentimento escondido, mas agora está sozinho com ele na Koneko e... Será que resistiria aqueles lindos olhos azuis?


**Minha Paixão**

Depois de um longo, cansativo e de fato entediante dia de entregas, Ken estaciona sua moto em frente a Koneko. Dando um longo suspiro, o moreno entra na floricultura, vendo que o local ainda estava movimentado, mas apenas uma pessoa estava atendendo, apesar das clientes não estarem exatamente interessadas nas flores.

"Onde está Aya?", Perguntou-se em pensamento. Sabia que Yohji não tinha trabalhado hoje, apesar de ser o dia dele ficar na Koneko, no entanto, o loiro havia chegado da farra de manhã e logicamente foi para o quarto... Repor as forças.

Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados imediatamente se fixaram na singela e iluminada presença de Omi Tsukiyono, que caminhava elegantemente entre as freguesas, que sorriam e suspiravam pelo chibi. Ouvia claramente as risadinhas maliciosas que cada uma delas dispensava a Omi, mas o mesmo parecia ignorar ou desconhecer as reais intenções de todas as clientes.

A cada comentário feito, Omi sorria de uma maneira exuberante, que fazia seu coração derreter. Aquele doce sorriso o iluminava, o fascinava... Fazendo com que ficasse mais envolvido pela aura de pureza e... Sensualidade que Omi possuía.

"Ele é tão lindo!", Ken pensou, não conseguindo impedir que um sorriso se desenhasse em seus lábios.

" Vai ficar parado até quando?", Uma voz grave e impassível chega aos ouvidos de Ken.

" A-Aya!", Ken se assusta, só então reparando que devia estar parado ali na porta da Koneko a mais ou menos dez minutos.

Ken sai da frente da porta e o ruivo entra na Koneko, passando pelo moreno e dignando-lhe um olhar enigmático, deixando o atleta desconfiado. Pensou que receberia um olhar 'shine' de Aya, mas os violetas não transmitiam reprovação, irritação ou indiferença. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados piscaram algumas vezes. Aquela... Reação do espadachim foi muito... Estranha.

"Eu, hein! Achei que ele fosse me xingar por estar 'voando'.", Ainda não acreditava que o líder dos Weiss não lhe deu nem mesmo um olhar mortal.

O ruivo caminhou até o chibi, dizendo algo em tom baixo enquanto Ken permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Sua mente novamente viajando na feição e no corpo do integrante mais novo do grupo. Seus olhos se fecham, imaginando como deve ser tocar aquele corpo que só tivera em sonhos.

Muitas vezes teve que se segurar para simplesmente não perder a cabeça e agarrar o chibi, provando o doce gosto de Omi. Aqueles lábios pareciam tão macios e eram definitivamente tentadores. Um novo e profundo sorriso é dado por Ken... Seus olhos se abrem e o moreno fita o nada. Era melhor sair dali, antes que acabasse se denunciando.

" Ken-Kun, poderia me ajudar?", A voz suave e doce de Omi chega aos ouvidos de Ken, que imediatamente volta seu olhar para o chibi.

Não pôde deixar de reparar em como o garoto estava bonito. Omi vestia um colete de laço azul-índigo e um short um pouco largo, que pouco cobria as coxas esguias e tentadoras. Agora que ele estava mais próximo, percebeu que os fios loiros estavam um pouco úmidos. Definitivamente Omi era um garoto muito tentador.

" Ken-Kun!", Ouviu novamente aquela voz doce chamar seu nome de uma forma que o deixava arrepiado e... Elétrico.

"Se ele dissesse meu nome assim em meus braços... Hummm...", Ken pensou, para imediatamente se repreender. Estava parecendo o tarado do Yohji!

" Ken-Kun?", Omi chama novamente, tocando de leve o braço de Ken.

" Sim, Omi?", Disse em tom baixo, levemente rouco.

" Você poderia me ajudar?", Perguntou, piscando os grandes olhos azuis.

" Hum...", Ken tentava não agarrá-lo. Ele estava tão fofo! Será que Omi não percebia o que fazia com ele?

" Se bem que você chegou agora... Deve estar cansado. Pode deixar...", Falou ao se lembrar que Ken ficara o dia inteiro fazendo entregas.

" Não! Eu ajudo.", Disse sorrindo, não ia perder a oportunidade de fiar mais um tempo ao lado de Omi, mesmo isso sendo muito... Perigoso.

" Tem certeza?", o.o Ainda estava preocupado.

" É claro, Omi!", Estava mais empolgado agora.

Havia visto Aya subir e alguns minutos depois o ruivo passar sendo seguido por um mau-humorado Yohji. Não tinha noção do porque o ruivo acordou o playboy, mas supunha que tenha sido para falar pessoalmente com o novo distribuidor de flores que eles contatariam.

" Obrigado, Ken-kun!", - Omi sorriu lindamente para delírio de Ken.

" O que eu tenho que fazer?", Perguntou prestativo. Ah! Como queria que ele dissesse 'me agarre e me leve ao céu', mas isso era impossível e... Novamente estava parecendo Yohji.

" É que o Aya pediu para eu levar todos esses vasos para a estufa.", Disse um pouco desanimado, apontando para os mesmos, que estavam no chão próximos ao balcão.

" Tudo isso?", O.O Olhou para a quantidade de vasos. Não os tinha notado quando entrou na Koneko.

Não acreditava que Aya havia mandando Omi levar todos aqueles vasos. Seus olhos se estreitaram ao ver como o espadachim era cruel! Como ele podia fazer o doce chibi ficar carregando todo aquele peso e sozinho? Iria falar com o ruivo depois. Aquilo era inadmissível.

" Pois é! Ele não ia poder...", Olhou todos os vasos de flores.

" E por que não?", Perguntou curioso.

" Bem... É que...", Omi corou de forma meiga.

"Calma, Ken! Você consegue se segurar.", Pensou consigo mesmo.

" Você não percebeu, Ken-Kun?", Omi o fitou ainda corado.

" O que, Omi?", o.o Perguntou, olhando-o fixamente.

" É que o Aya e o Yohji...", Mexia nervosamente no laço da blusa.

" O que? O que?", A curiosidade estava matando-o e a face de Omi corada apenas piorava a situação.

" Os dois saíram juntos.", Disse finalmente.

" E o quê que tem?", õ.o Perguntou. Omi corou por isso? Apesar de ter adorado vê-lo assim, mas... Só por causa daquilo?

" Então você já sabia que os dois eram namorados?", Omi pergunta surpreso, olhando fixamente para Ken.

" O QUÊ!", O.O Não estava acreditando. Aya e Yohji estavam juntos? De verdade? Mas o playboy não saía apenas com mulheres com mais de dezoito anos? E... Aquele bloco de gelo estava namorando o tarado da casa? Yohji conseguiu mesmo perverter o ruivo?

" Você não sabia, Ken-kun?", Omi perguntou com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Será que Ken realmente não tinha notado?

" Não.", Disse, ainda sem acreditar.

" Eu também fique surpreso quando soube.", Omi disse. Sua face ainda rubra.

" Ei, Omi!", Ken chamou. Seus olhos brilhando de forma enigmática.

" O que foi?", Via a feição curiosa de Ken.

" Você sabe quem é o seme?", Perguntou super curioso. Era difícil visualizar qualquer um dos dois como... Passivo.

" ...!", Omi corou fortemente, desviando o olhar.

" Não sabe?", õ.o

" Bem... Não.", Disse nervoso, mexendo mais no fio do laço.

" Quem será que é?", Perguntou curioso mais para si mesmo. Tinha que descobrir...

" Não faço idéia, Ken-Kun!", Disse, indo pegar um vaso para levar para a estufa.

Ken deu de ombro e os dois começaram a levar os vasos para a estufa. Ken ainda pensava no caso entre os dois integrantes mais velhos dos Weiss. Era difícil imaginar um dos dois como... Uke. Aya era muito sério e parecia dominador, mas em contra-partida, Yohji era sensual e sedutor, parecendo estar sobre controle de tudo...

De repente, Ken pára. Seus olhos se voltam para Omi. O garoto sabia que os dois eram namorados e apesar de ficar coradinho, e obviamente lindo, Omi não parecia contra o relacionamento de ambos. Um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios. Se o chibi não se importou significava que também poderia gostar de rapazes...

"Quem sabe eu tenho uma chance?", Pensou.

" Se estiver cansado, eu termino, Ken-kun.", Omi disse ao notar o moreno parado.

" Não. É que eu estava pensando.", - Respondeu.

" Será que os dois vão demorar?", Perguntou como quem não quer nada.

" Ah... Não sei. Acho que só voltam amanhã, não tenho certeza.", Disse, olhando para o vaso de flores em suas mãos.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por longos minutos, perdidos em pensamentos distantes. Estavam estáticos até Omi erguer o olhar e fitar as brilhantes íris castanho-esverdeadas de Ken.

" ...!", Sentia-se tão bem perto do atleta! Achava lindo e envolvente a aura carismática e jovial de Ken, que era a pessoa que mais conversava com ele e lhe dava atenção.

" Omi...", Ken pronuncia em um sussurro.

Antes que o chibi pudesse responder, a luz falha e alguns minutos depois se apaga por completo. Os olhos azuis fitam a lâmpada, supondo que a mesma havia queimado, já que a luz da Koneko ainda estava acesa.

" Vou trocar a lâmpada.", Disse, saindo correndo para a Koneko.

Ken ficou olhando o chibi, que desapareceu rapidamente. Talvez estivesse enganado e Omi, apesar de aceitar o relacionamento entre Aya e Yohji, não gostasse de garotos. Ele era lindo e talvez fosse apenas delírio de sua parte que o chibi o correspondesse.

Omi volta, trazendo uma escada. Abriu-a abaixo do local onde trocaria a lâmpada e subiu habilmente, retirando a que estava queimada e colocando uma nova, que imediatamente acendeu. Assim que termina o serviço, Omi desce, não percebendo que o cadarço do tênis estava desfeito.

" Aahhhh...", Omi grita, desequilibrando-se e indo ao chão, fechando os olhos e esperando o baque que seu corpo sofreria.

Continuou de olhos fechados, mas não sentiu seu corpo se chocar contra o chão ou mesmo alguma dor. Ao contrário... Sentia-se aconchegado e envolvido por um calor gostoso. Abriu os olhos lentamente, percebendo que estava nos braços de Ken, que ainda o segurava com força e firmeza.

" Você está bem, Omi?", Ken perguntou em tom baixo, próximo ao ouvido de Omi.

" Si-Sim...", Respondeu, ficando imediatamente corado.

" Não se machucou?", Olhou dentro dos olhos azuis. Quando viu o corpo de Omi cair, não pensou duas vezes em ampará-lo, não se importando em deixar o vaso de flores se espatifar no chão.

" Não...", Seu coração estava disparado ao se ver tão perto de Ken... Nos braços fortes e quentes daquele moreno de corpo definido e tentador.

Sentia com perfeição cada músculo do moreno... Cada um deles. O calor de Ken parecia envolvê-lo completamente, fazendo seu corpo relaxar, mas ao mesmo tempo ficar elétrico. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados o fitavam fixamente, apenas deixando-o mais... Mais... Não sabia definir em palavras o que sentia no momento.

" Omi...", Ken disse em um sussurro, aproximando seus lábios dos do chibi.

Sem esperar mais, Ken cobre os lábios de Omi de forma suave e calma. Era apenas um roçar de lábios, mas pôde sentir toda a maciez e calor do chibi. Sem apressar-se, começou um beijo... Bem lento, saboreando o gosto de Omi, dando leves chupadas naqueles lábios, enquanto sentia o corpo menor tenso em seus braços.

Viu que o chibi não o rejeitou, então aprofundou o beijo, pedindo passagem com a língua, ansioso por provar de verdade o sabor do chibi. Sentiu a mão esquerda de Omi se fechar em sua blusa e este entreabrir os lábios e então, simplesmente, invadiu aquela boca, vasculhando cada canto quente e de textura aveludada.

O coração de Omi estava a mil. Nunca tinha beijado ninguém em sua vida e agora seus lábios haviam sido tomados por Ken, que parecia degustar cada pedacinho seu. Apesar de já ter lido milhares de coisas sobre beijos, estava paralisado, apenas sentindo os movimentos da língua de Ken, enquanto as mãos dele acariciavam suas costas, deixando-o mais elétrico.

" Humm...", Omi soltou um pequeno gemido entre o beijo, começando a correspondê-lo.

Ken sorriu internamente ao conseguir aquela reação de Omi. Ainda segurava o corpo menor, enquanto foi caminhando com ele até uma cadeira. Sentou-se, mantendo Omi em seu colo, sem soltá-lo ou parar de beijá-lo em momento algum, sentindo que o chibi agora respondia de forma mais energética.

Estar em contato com Omi dessa forma estava despertando partes de seu corpo. Sua excitação aumentava a cada segundo e sem pensar em nada, desceu a mão apertando com vontade a coxa roliça e macia de Omi, ficando mais estimulado ao sentir tal textura.

" Ke... Ken-Kun!", Omi encerrou o beijo, olhando assustado para Ken.

" Sim, Omi?", Perguntou rouco, seus olhos nublados de desejo.

" ...!", O chibi ainda sentia a mão de Ken em sua coxa, acariciando-a lentamente, assim como a outra em suas costas.

As orbes azuis brilhavam em confusão e desejo. Gostava de Ken, mas ainda assim tinha medo que o mesmo não gostasse dele... Não tinha nenhuma experiência, por isso podia não alcançar as expectativas do moreno e... O que estava pensando? Eles se beijaram e isso não significa que... Os dois... Mas mesmo assim...

" Ken-kun, eu... Gosto de você!", Disse de uma maneira doce e pura. Suas bochechas rubras pela vergonha e leve excitação que sentia.

" Omi...", Ken sorriu. Não sabia que Omi gostava dele!

" ...!", Desviou o olhar. Ken devia achá-lo um idiota.

" Eu amo você, Omi!", O moreno disse de maneira terna e apaixonante. Não tinha nenhum motivo para manter isso em segredo.

" Me... Ama?", Omi olhou-o sem acreditar.

Ken sorriu e abraçou o corpo menor fortemente, como se não fosse ter outras oportunidades de fazê-lo novamente. Sentia o perfume suave e doce do chibi, se perdendo naquela fragrância quase infantil e no entanto, lhe parecia tão sensual.

" Sim, eu te amo!", Repetiu, olhando dentro dos olhos de Omi.

O garoto ficou paralisado. Nunca em sua vida alguém lhe disse que o amava e muito menos de forma tão convicta e calorosa. Sabia que Ken não era alguém que mentia e confiava plenamente nele e... Naquelas palavras tão significativas. Sorriu, ainda sentindo os braços de Ken envolvendo-o, acalentando-o de uma forma gentil, porém firme.

" Ken...", Ficou olhando-o.

" ...!", Ken ficou observando-o. Estava feliz pelo lindo garoto gostar dele.

Viu um lindo sorriso se desenhar nos lábios de Omi, daqueles que poderiam iluminar o mundo inteiro. Sentiu as mãos pequenas e suaves do chibi tocarem sua face, contornando seus lábios com as pontas dos dedos. Ao sentir tal toque, não pôde evitar de fechar os olhos para captar com mais intensidade cada movimento feito por Omi.

" Eu... Também te amo, Ken-kun!", Omi diz em tom melódico.

Ken abriu os olhos rapidamente, fitando o chibi intensamente. Omi realmente dissera o que ouviu? Por um segundo achou que estivesse sonhando, mas ao ver aquele doce sorriso ainda sendo sustentado pelos lábios de Omi, não lhe restou mais nenhuma dúvida.

" Hum... Omi!", Disse, puxando o chibi para si e tomando novamente seus lábios.

O beijo foi longo e profundo. Sentiu a língua do chibi adentrar em sua boca e deixou que o mesmo conduzisse o beijo, notando imediatamente como Omi aprendia rápido. Depois de achar suficiente a exploração do chibi, tomou as rédeas do beijo novamente, transformando-o em algo mais profundo, urgente e necessitado.

" Hummm... Ken-kun...", Omi ronrona como um gatinho, remexendo-se no colo de Ken, sentindo o volume do moreno de encontro a seu corpo.

" Aahhh... Omi...", Sussurra, indo refugiar seus lábios no pescoço macio do chibi.

" Humm... Você se lembra, Ken-kun?", Perguntou docemente.

" Do quê, Omi?", Perguntou, ainda beijando o pescoço de Omi, suas mãos passeando pelas costas do chibi, bem como as coxas.

" Do que fez comigo quando... Quando...", Estava corado e envergonhado.

" Quando o quê, Omi?", Olhou-o curioso. O que ele fez com o chibi e quando?

" Quando você chegou aquela noite... Com Yohji...", O olhou temeroso. Talvez Ken não se lembrasse de nada...

" Quando eu cheguei com o Yohji?", Õ.o Perguntou mais para si mesmo e imediatamente sua mente o fez voltar ao ocorrido há uma semana.

**OOO**

A porta se abre em um rompante e duas pessoas cambaleantes entram em casa, fazendo a porta bater e se trancar automaticamente. A risada sem sentido de Yohji ecoava por toda a sala, sendo acompanhada pelos resmungos constantes de Ken, que tentava acertar o loiro sem sucesso, uma vez que estava escuro e ele via três playboys.

" Yohji, seu maldito! Fica quieto pra eu te acertar.", Falou, dando socos no ar.

" Háháhá... Tá mau hein, Kenken!", Yohji disse, cambaleando e caindo no sofá.

" Olha como eu estou! Por sua culpa minha cabeça tá um caos!", Falou alto, vendo o mundo girar e vaga-lumes parecendo persegui-lo.

" Você bebeu comigo porque quis.", u.u Disse, levantando desajeitadamente.

" Ai, merda!", Ken xingou alto.

" Que foi?", Perguntou já subindo as escadas.

" Bati a canela na mesinha.", Praguejou novamente.

" Você não sabia, Ken?", Ria sem parar.

" O quê?", ¬¬ Massageava o local.

" A canela tem como finalidade achar móveis no escuro.", Deu uma alta gargalhada.

Ken voltou a praguejar algo ininteligível e Yohji desistiu de entender o que era, virando-se para continuar subindo e dando de cara com um ruivo de olhar assassino. Antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em formular alguma palavra, foi puxado bruscamente pelo colarinho.

" Yohji!", Ken chamou ao ouvir um barulho, mas não houve resposta.

Ficou parado por um tempo, tentando escutar algo, mas desistiu quando sua cabeça começou a 'escutar' as fortes batidas da música da boate em que foram. Balançou a cabeça, desistindo de Yohji e subindo para o quarto. O mais sensato era tomar um banho e... Dormir.

Com certa dificuldade, entrou em seu quarto, mas desistiu de tomar um banho, como havia pensado inicialmente. Suas pernas pareciam geléia e tinha consciência de que se fosse ao banheiro, acabaria dormindo lá. Retirou a roupa e se jogou na cama, ficando apenas com a roupa íntima.

Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do motivo de ter sido convencido a ir com Yohji. Havia visto o chibi apenas de toalha, andando até o quarto e aquilo apenas atiçou sua imaginação e... O deixou mais alucinado nas formas tenras e sensuais do garoto. Queria esquecer, antes que cometesse a maior loucura da sua vida.

" Hum... Omi, Omi!", Falou em tom baixo, dando um profundo suspiro. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esquecê-lo.

" O que eu faço?", Perguntou-se e então ouve batidas na porta, erguendo a cabeça e fitando a mesma, que logo se abre.

" Ken-kun, você me chamou?", Ouviu a voz suave daquele que era seu maior sonho.

" Omi!", Chamou. Será que já estava dormindo ou apenas delirando? Maldita bebida! Nunca mais acompanharia Yohji.

" Posso entrar, Ken-kun?", Omi perguntou timidamente.

" Hum... Entra.", Será que estava delirando? Afinal, passava algumas noites imaginando o garoto entrando em seu quarto e...

Omi entrou no quarto, encostando a porta e caminhando lentamente até a cama. A luz estava apagada e decidiu mantê-la assim, para não incomodar os olhos do atleta, uma vez que os viu entrar e pelo barulho que fizeram, não deviam estar sóbrios.

" Omi...", Mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se mais elétrico.

" Ouviu você me chamar e... Vim saber se precisa de algo.", Falou calmamente.

" Humm...", Ficava excitado apenas por imaginar como Omi podia estar vestido.

" Está se sentindo bem, Ken-kun?", Omi perguntou preocupado.

" ...!", O moreno leva a mão ao abajur, acendendo-o.

Omi perdeu a voz ao ver o corpo musculoso de Ken. O moreno estava apenas de cueca, completamente esparramado na cama de uma forma bem sexy. Perdeu a respiração quando seus olhos percorreram cada pedaço daquele corpo... O tórax definido... Os bíceps musculosos... As coxas torneadas... Sentiu um frio na barriga e um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

" Oh, Omi!", Ken gemeu ao ver o chibi.

O garoto de lindos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis vestia um short e uma blusa de tecido fino... Parecendo seda. Notou os primeiros botões abertos. A pele clara apenas ficava mais bela a meia-luz. Omi estava tão sexy que não saberia dizer até quando conseguiria se conter.

" Vejo que... Está... Muito bem, Ken-kun!", Falou, sem conseguir desviar o olhar do corpo atlético do moreno.

Ele devia estar sonhando. Desde quanto Omi entraria em seu quarto? Nunca! Só podia ser mais um de seus loucos sonhos e sem mais se refrear, Ken puxou Omi para si, fazendo o garoto ficar deitado sobre ele. Apertou o chibi, sentindo cada curva do pequeno corpo, indo refugiar seus lábios no pescoço alvo ao mesmo tempo que apertava as nádegas durinhas.

" Ken... Pára.", Omi disse, assustado com a ação de Ken.

" Humm... Omi!", Virou novamente na cama, ficando por cima do corpo menor.

Ouvia ao longe os sussurros de Omi, que parecia lhe pedir algo... Mas como em seus doces sonhos, com certeza era para que explorasse todo o seu corpo, lhe dando o máximo de prazer. Suas mãos ágeis abriram a blusa do chibi e em um rápido movimento, se apoderou do mamilo do garoto, passando a sugá-lo com avidez.

" Ken-kun!", Omi o chamou, remexendo-se para se soltar. Sentiu a mão de Ken descendo e parando sobre seu membro, começando a massageá-lo em movimentos circulares.

" Humm... Omi... Eu adoro a sua voz!", Ken disse roucamente, abaixando o short de Omi.

" Ke... Ken-kun!", O coração do chibi se acelerou ao sentir os dedos de Ken envolvendo seu membro, começando a estimulá-lo.

" Aahh... Chibi...", Sussurrou, voltando a beijar o pescoço de Omi, distribuindo beijos e chupadas.

" Ken... Para, por favor...", Falou um pouco desesperado. Gostava de Ken, mas...

" Meu chibi... Quero apenas lhe dar prazer...", Sussurrou no ouvido de Omi, mordendo a orelha do garoto próximo ao brinco.

" Humm...", Acabou gemendo ao sentir a mão de Ken começar a subir e descer.

Ken sentia agora o membro do chibi completamente ereto entre seus dedos e passou a estimulá-lo mais rapidamente., louco para ouvir aquela voz linda embargada de prazer. Continuou a mordiscar a orelha de Omi, sentindo-o se remexer e respirar rapidamente.

" Humm... Ken...", Omi gemeu ao sentir Ken descendo, beijando seu abdômen.

Ken voltou um pouco e apoderou-se do mamilo de Omi, passando a sugá-lo e deixando-o completamente enrijecido, aumentando a velocidade do vai-e-vem que impunha ao chibi, ouvindo gemidos mais altos, que o estimulava mais.

Sentia o corpo menor se contorcer de prazer e mais gemidos escaparem daqueles lábios tentadores. Sorriu e desceu os lábios, mordiscando a virilha do chibi e ouvindo este gemer mais alto, completamente entregue a suas carícias. Com um sorriso malicioso, Ken lambeu a ereção do chibi, olhando diretamente para a face deleitosa de Omi.

" Aaahhhhhh... Ken-kun...", Omi fechou as mãos nos lençóis com força.

Ken lambeu toda a extensão do membro do chibi para só então começar a sugá-lo. Acariciava-o com a língua e os lábios, ouvindo Omi gemer mais. Foi engolindo toda a ereção, fazendo a pressão exata para arrancar mais gritos de prazer do rapaz mais jovem.

" Aahhh... Ken... Humm...", Omi leva a mão aos cabelos de Ken, acariciando-os.

" Humm... Omi... Deixa eu provar seu sabor!", Ken disse sensualmente, voltando a sugá-lo com avidez.

" Aaahhhh... Ken... Hum... Aahhhhh...", Aquilo estava sendo demais. Não estava conseguindo mais suportar tal tortura.

" Aaahhhhhhh... Ken... Aaaaaaahhhh...", Omi gemeu alto, segurando com firmeza nos fios castanhos, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Não pôde mais se conter. Seu corpo inteiro arrepiou-se e espasmos fortes percorreram cada célula de seu corpo, em espasmos intensos, levando-o a um orgasmo indefinido em palavras. Deixou que um longo gemido deixasse sua boca e derramou seu sêmen na boca quente e talentosa de Ken.

Engolindo cada gota expelida, o moreno se ergue, passando a língua nos lábios e observando a respiração ofegante de Omi, bem como a linda face corada. Sorriu feliz e foi aproximando-se para provar aqueles lábios tão... Tentadores.

Em um movimento rápido, Omi empurra Ken, vestindo rapidamente o short e saindo correndo do quarto com o coração acelerado e os pensamentos confusos. Bateu a porta com força e sumiu no corredor, indo refugiar-se em seu quarto.

Ken tentou levantar-se para ir atrás do chibi. Em seus sonhos ele nunca fugia e se fugiu... Era porque não era sonho. Ao erguer-se, sentiu o mundo girar e levou a mão à cabeça, caindo na cama, ainda com as vistas embaralhadas. Omi estivera mesmo ali e... Ainda não acreditava que provara mesmo o sabor do chibi.

Teria que falar com ele, pois agiu sem o consentimento dele e... Apesar de Omi não estar ali, sentia-se feliz por ter tido o garoto em seus braços... Mesmo que fosse por tão curto tempo.

**OOO **

" Então foi real mesmo...", Falou mais para si mesmo. Quando acordou no dia seguinte, ficou em dúvidas se aquilo ocorrera mesmo.

" Si-Sim.", Corou levemente.

" Mas no outro dia você não...", Lembrava-se que Omi não falou nada nem deu pistas de quê o que houve foi real.

" É que eu não sabia se você se lembrava, ou mesmo se gostava mesmo de mim... Talvez fosse apenas desejo, excitação por causa da bebida... Não sei.", Olhou nos olhos castanho-esverdeados de Ken.

Ken acariciou a face do chibi. Na manhã seguinte estava em com dúvidas, pois tudo parecia ser apenas mais um sonho louco seu. Queria muito perguntar a Omi, mas estava envergonhado, pois havia agido como um maníaco tarado e o garoto agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, então concluiu que tudo realmente não passou de um delírio seu.

" Nossa!", Exclamou. Tinha provado o gosto do chibi, mas...

" ...!", O garoto ficou a observá-lo.

" E você, Omi?", Ken perguntou, dando um leve sorriso.

" Eu o quê!", Seu coração falou uma batida ao ver o sorriso malicioso de Ken.

" Você tinha... Desejos por mim?", Perguntou sensualmente no ouvido do chibi.

" Ken-kun...", Um arrepio subiu por sua coluna ao ouvir tais palavras.

" Já... Sonhou comigo, Omi?", Sussurrou. Seus lábios roçando de leve na orelha do chibi, enquanto sua mão adentrava na blusa de Omi, fazendo a linha da coluna.

" Humm... Sim, Ken-kun!", Disse em um sussurro, fechando os olhos e arrepiando-se a cada toque.

" E... O que eu fazia em seus sonhos, chibi?", Perguntou, sentindo-se mais elétrico com as reações de Omi.

Ken fez com que o garoto se erguesse um pouco e sentasse em seu colo de frente para ele, puxando em seguida o corpo menor de encontro ao seu, colando-os. Na posição em que estavam agora, sabia que Omi sentia com clareza sua excitação. Beijou o pescoço alvo e apertou novamente as nádegas do chibi, ouvindo o garoto puxar o ar mais fortemente.

" Você...", Abriu os olhos, ainda fitando o teto. Agora que estava colado a Ken, notou que estava completamente excitado e...

" E então, chibi?", Perguntou novamente, fazendo seus lábios roçarem de leve na orelha do arqueiro.

" Hummm...", Gemeu baixinho. As perguntas de Ken e o tom sexy usado, apenas fazia com que ficasse mais estimulado.

" Conta pra mim, conta?", Lambeu os lábios de Omi, vendo a face corada do loirinho.

" Você me tocava e...", Apesar de envergonhado, sentia-se cada vez mais quente.

" E... Como eu fazia isso?", Perguntou gentil e sensualmente, enquanto voltava a beijar o pescoço branquinho de Omi.

" Hummm... Ken-kun...", Gemeu baixinho. Suas mãos acariciando a nuca do moreno e sentindo a textura macia dos fios castanhos.

" Era assim, Omi?", Perguntou, vendo-o morder os lábios inferior de maneira sexy.

Desceu a mão esquerda, acariciando o meio das nádegas de Omi ainda por cima do short, sentindo o corpo menor arrepiar-se completamente. Ouviu um gemido mais alto ser emitido por Omi e os lindos olhos azuis se abrirem, mostrando-se nublados de prazer.

Aquilo estava sendo uma tortura para si e sabia que para Ken também, devido ao tamanho do volume que sentia perfeitamente contra o seu corpo. Não era um toque direto, mas o moreno conseguia incendiá-lo apenas com isso e as palavras sussurradas apenas o deixava mais estimulado. Queria mais... Desejava que Ken o tocasse de verdade.

" Aahhh... Ken... Assim mesmo!", Falou, olhando-o nos olhos e imediatamente indo mordiscar a orelha de Ken. Suas unhas arranhando de leve as costas do atleta por debaixo da blusa.

" Aahhh... Omi...", Gemeu ao sentir a carícia.

Continuou acariciando o chibi e habilidosamente abriu o zíper do short, enfiando a mão e tocando a ereção do garoto, ouvindo imediatamente o mesmo deixar escapar um longe gemido e se contorcer em seu colo. Massageou o membro por alguns minutos, até colocar para fora toda a ereção do chibi, acariciando com delicadeza a pele sensível da glande.

" Aahhh... Ken-kun...", Omi gemeu mais alto ao sentir o polegar de Ken o acariciando circularmente.

" Humm... Eu amo a sua voz!", Falou sensualmente, começando um lento vai-e-vem.

Ouviu mais doces gemidos deixarem a boca de Omi e aumentou o ritmo da masturbação, fazendo o corpo menor se contorcer de prazer. Com a mão esquerda, adentrou o short e passou a acariciar o meio das nádegas, sentindo o calor daquele local e ameaçando invadi-lo a qualquer momento. Sorriu ao ver a face deleitosa do chibi e aumentou a pressão e a velocidade com que manipulava o membro em sua mão.

" Aahhh... Ken... Aaaaaahhhh...", Omi sentia arrepios percorrerem seu corpo e sabia que não duraria muito.

" Humm... Goza pra mim, Omi!", Não conseguiu se impedir de falar, ansioso por ver todo o prazer estampado na face do chibi.

" Aaahhhhhhh... Ken...", Omi gritou, sentindo todo o seu corpo se retrair e ondas de espasmos se espalharem, chegando ao orgasmo e molhando a mão de Ken.

" Humm...", Ken gemeu ao ver a face do chibi expressando tamanho prazer. Ele ficou ainda mais lindo! Mordeu o lábio inferior, se segurando para não acompanhar o chibi em seu deleite.

Omi respirava descompassadamente, sentindo seu corpo entorpecido e Ken o segurando com firmeza pela cintura. Abriu os olhos azuis fitando o moreno, vendo-o lamber os dedos bem lentamente, em algo que definiu como sendo uma clara provocação.

" Ah, Ken... Você é tão... Humm... Bom!", Falou no ouvido do moreno, descendo a mão e fazendo uma leve pressão sobre o membro intumescido.

" Aahhhh... Omi...", Ken gemeu alto ao sentir a mão do chibi em seu membro.

" Hum... Ken-kun...", Omi olhou fixamente para Ken.

O rapaz mais velho sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua coluna ao ver o olhar enigmático e no entanto, sensual do chibi. Era um olhar felino que Omi lhe dispensava. O garoto saiu de seu colo, escorregando para o chão, ficando entre suas pernas. Prendeu a respiração ao imaginar que Omi poderia estar para fazer o que ele imaginava.

" Ken-kun... Quero te provar também!", Disse, combinando sensualidade e inocência.

" Hummm...", Apenas gemeu em aprovação ao ver como o garoto era sexy.

Omi sorriu sensualmente, puxando Ken, deixando os quadris do moreno mais próximos de si. Abriu o zíper da calça, liberando a grande ereção do atleta, segurando-a entre os dedos finos e delicados, sentindo a textura aveludada. Nunca havia feito tal coisa, mas já havia lido muitas fics yaoi/ lemon para ter uma idéia de como agir e deixar Ken louquinho.

" Humm... Será que consigo?", Perguntou baixinho para si mesmo, mas a pergunta pôde ser ouvida por Ken, que gemeu em antecipação.

Aproximou-se lentamente, dando uma leve lambida na glande, sentindo o sabor agridoce de Ken, estremecendo lentamente e sentindo-se mais elétrico ao ouvir o longo gemido prazeroso do moreno. Com cuidado e lentidão foi engolindo o membro do atleta, ouvindo o mesmo deixar escapar mais gemidos, notando que o mesmo movia os quadris para frente à procura de mais contato.

" Aaahhhh... Omi... Você é divino!", Falou roucamente, levando a mão aos fios loiros e acariciando-os lentamente.

Omi começou um rápido vai-e-vem, ainda estando um pouco inseguro, mas logo essa sensação passou ao ver como Ken estava gostando do que fazia. Sentindo-se mais empolgado, passou a sugar avidamente, ansiando provar o sabor do moreno.

" Aaahhhh... Omi... Espera!", Ken disse entre gemidos. Não queria gozar ali, por mais tentador que fosse... Queria fazê-lo dentro de Omi.

" Hummmm...", Omi gemeu enquanto o sugava. Enlaçou a cintura de Ken, intensificando os movimentos.

" Aahhhhh... Omi... Seu... Aaaahhhhh...", Não pôde se segurar mais. Fechou sua mão nos cabelos loiros e lançou a cabeça para trás, deixando um logo e quase doloroso gemido deixar sua garganta, quando despejou seu sêmen na boca quente de Omi.

O garoto de olhos azuis não conseguiu engolir todo o sêmen expelido, que escorreu pelo canto de sua boca, sujando também suas mãos quando ele tocou o líquido viscoso. Estava ofegante e sorriu ao ver o estado em que deixou Ken. Começou a lamber os dedos e limpar a boca, achando maravilhoso o sabor do moreno.

Ken ergue a cabeça e fitou o chibi, ainda respirando descompassadamente. Viu o garoto lamber os dedos e sorrir de maneira travessa. Aquela visão fez com que correntes elétricas percorressem seu corpo, indo em direção a sua virilha.

" Humm... Omi, seu malvado!", Falou e em um impulso, ergueu o garoto, colando seus corpos.

O beijou profundamente, sentindo seu gosto nos lábios do chibi. Foi caminhando com ele até encostá-lo no balcão. Enquanto ainda degustava o sabor daquela boca, foi abrindo o colete de laço, podendo explorar com mais liberdade o corpo do chibi. Encerrou o beijo quando o garoto ficou sem ar e o virou repentinamente.

" De anjinho não tem nada...", Falou em tom baixo.

" Ken-kun...", Olhou-o sobre o ombro, corado.

" Gostou do meu sabor... Omi?", Perguntou no ouvido do chibi maliciosamente.

" Hummm...", Apenas gemeu, mordendo o lábio inferior, sentindo as mãos de Ken passearem por seu corpo.

" Hum?", Mordiscou a orelha de Omi, tocando a semi-ereção do garoto.

" Aahhh... Ken... Sim!", Falou com uma voz arrastada, sentindo o moreno encaixar-se atrás de si.

" Sabe, apesar do prazer que me deu... Você foi um menino mau!", Terminou de baixar o short do chibi, roçando sua ereção naquele bumbum alvo e macio.

" Ken...", Omi chamou, sentindo o moreno esfregar-se em si.

" Meninos maus merecem castigo...", Falou em tom sexy.

" Humm... Sim, Ken-kun...", Falou, mordendo o lábio inferior ao ouvir aquele tom de voz tão sensual e provocante, sentindo a mão de Ken descendo s subindo em sua ereção.

" Hum... Quer o castigo, Omi?", Sua voz saiu miscigenada de sensualidade e malícia.

" Humm... Sim... Me castigue...", Aquela brincadeira o deixava em um estado... Não conseguia definir, apenas queria que ele continuasse.

" Eu quero fazer amor com você, Omi!", Sussurrou melodicamente no ouvido do pequeno garoto que tanto amava.

" Hummm... Ken-kun... Isso! Faz amor comigo!", Falou docemente, remexendo-se de encontro a Ken.

" Omi...", Ken virou a cabeça de Omi delicadamente, o beijando com doçura.

Abandonou aqueles lábios, passando a distribuir beijos pelo ombro de Omi, descendo pelas costas, sentindo a pele se arrepiar sob seu toque. Continuou seu caminho, ajoelhando-se e chegando enfim as nádegas alvas e macias. Apertou-as com vontade, distribuindo beijos e chupadas, danço alguns chupões e deixando a pele avermelhada.

" Aaahhh... Ken...", Omi gemeu ao sentir a língua de Ken deslizando entre suas nádegas.

O moreno continuou umedecendo o local que logo entraria. Abriu mais as pernas de Omi, forçando com delicadamente a entrada rósea do chibi, sentindo o corpo menor contorcer-se deleitosamente, enquanto gemidos longos denunciavam a apreciação de Omi ao que fazia.

" Aahhhhhh... Ken... Isso é booom...", Falou, arrepiando-se, sentindo a língua de Ken entrando em si repetidamente, deixando-o ansioso por mais.

Ken continuou com sua tarefa de lubrificar o chibi, colocando e tirando a língua várias e várias vezes. Levou a mão ao membro de Omi, fazendo uma leve masturbação, ouvindo um gemido mais alto. Sabia que se continuasse, faria o garoto chegar ao orgasmo e ainda não era o momento.

Achando ser suficiente, Ken deixou aquela área tentadora e foi subindo, lambendo a linha da coluna até chegar a nuca do chibi, ouvindo um novo gemido ser emitido por Omi, que estava totalmente entregue a suas carícias. Beijou o pescoço dele e foi em direção a orelha.

" Posso, Omi?", Perguntou rouco de prazer.

" Aahhh... Sim, Ken-kun! Por favor...", Não agüentava mais aquelas preliminares. Queria sentir Ken dentro dele e logo.

Ken fechou os olhos, suspirando profundamente para se controlar. Voltou a abri-los e segurou com firmeza a cintura de Omi, abrindo mais as pernas dele e penetrando-o lentamente, sentindo corpo menor ficar mais tenso. Parou um minuto, sentindo seu membro ser pressionado pelas apertadas paredes do canal de Omi. Lambia e beijava o ombro do chibi, continuando a entrar naquele local estreito.

" Hummm...", Omi gemeu em desconforto.

" Humm... Eu te amo, Omi!", Sussurrou melodicamente no ouvido do chibi, acariciando mais fortemente o membro do garoto.

" Aaahhh...", Gemeu deleitoso ao ouvir tais palavras, sentindo seu coração aquecer-se e esquecendo a dor.

Sussurrando palavras doces, Ken continuou entrando lentamente, até estar completamente dentro daquele corpo quente e apertado, parando para que o garoto pudesse se acostumar com seu tamanho. Aumentou visivelmente o nível da masturbação para distraí-lo de qualquer vestígio de dor que ainda pudesse estar sentindo.

" Aahhhhh... Ken... Mova-se... Por favor...", Disse, movendo os quadris circularmente e sentindo choques elétricos percorrerem seu corpo.

" Aahhhhh... Omi...", Gemeu de prazer ante ao movimento do chibi.

Segurou com firmeza a fina cintura e foi retirando-se para investir com vigor, ouvindo um alto gemido de Omi que denunciava o prazer que o garoto sentiu. A cada ida e vinda, sentia novos arrepios percorrerem seu corpo assim como choques elétricos que pareciam atravessar cada célula que possuía.

Acariciava as costas do chibi ao mesmo tempo que o masturbava, fazendo o garoto curvar-se sobre o balcão, ficando com o tórax deitado sobre a bancada de granito, arranhando as costas alvas e vendo-o se remexer... A face corada e os lábios entreabertos mostrando o quanto estava sentindo.

" Aahhhh... Ken-kun... Mais!", Sentia-se perdido em sensações intensas.

Atendendo ao pedido do chibi, Ken ergue uma das pernas do garoto e começa a fazer investidas mais rápidas e profundas, tocando a próstata do garoto repetidas vezes, ouvindo-o soltar um grito extasiado. Curvou-se sobre o corpo menor, investindo vigorosamente, aumentando o ritmo da masturbação, seguindo a velocidade com a qual entrada e saía do corpo menor.

" Aahhhh... Ken-kun... Aahhhh... Ken... Aaaaaahhhhh...", Cada vez que Ken tocava sua próstata, sentia choques elétricos varrerem seu corpo, percorrendo cada célula.

" Aaahhhh... Omi... Você... Hummm...", As palavras fugiam devido ao intenso prazer que sentia.

O ritmo de seus corpos foi aumentando. A penetração de Ken era profunda e delirante, tocando todos os pontos sensíveis dentro de Omi, enquanto seu próprio corpo ficava mais tenso e quente, denunciando que o fim estava próximo.

" Aaahhhh... Omi, vem... Comigo...", Falou roucamente, mordendo o lábio inferior.

" Aahhhhhh... Ken... Aaaaahhhhh...", Omi sabia que não mais conseguiria suportar.

" Aaaaahhhhh...", Gemendo em uníssono, Ken e Omi chegam ao orgasmo, sendo arrebatados por sensações intensas e deliciosas.

Omi sentiu seu corpo retrair-se e ondas de prazer varrerem seu pequeno ser, saindo de seu centro de prazer e espalhando-se até a ponta de seus dedos, derramando seu sêmen nas mãos de Ken, enquanto tinha seus sentidos entorpecidos pelas fortes sensações do orgasmo.

O belo moreno não conseguiu resistir ao sentir as contrações sucessivas do apertado canal de Omi e ao sentir sua mão ser molhada pelo prazer do chibi, despejou seu sêmen em jatos fortes dentro daquele corpo quente, sendo engolfado por sensações intensas que entorpeciam seu ser.

Ken abaixou a perna de Omi e escorou a cabeça nas costas alvas do chibi, tendo cuidado para não colocar seu peso sobre o garoto. Ainda respirava aceleradamente, assim como seu lindo amante... Ao pensar nessa palavra sentiu necessidade de falar algo mais ao chibi. Distribuiu ternos beijos pelas costas suadas de Omi, retirando-se dele.

Omi sentiu os beijos de Ken e este sair de dentro dele delicadamente. Seu corpo estava completamente relaxado sobre o balcão e sua respiração estava quase normalizada. Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, ainda estando com o corpo entorpecido. Ergue-se e virou-se, fitando Ken.

" Meu amante... Não! Meu namorado!", Ken disse, acariciando a face de Omi.

" Hum... Sim, Ken-kun! Somos namorados.", Confirmou radiante.

Ficaram se olhando por longos minutos em admiração mútua. Seus olhos e sorrisos... Suas faces mostravam toda a satisfação e amor que sentiam e que agora não precisavam mais esconder. Nada existia ao redor deles, a não ser a imagem perfeita e soberba do outro refletida em seus olhos.

" Eu te amo, Ken!", Omi diz, abraçando o moreno.

" Eu também te amo, Omi!", Sussurrou beijando o rosto do chibi e acariciando suas costas lentamente.

" Ken-kun?", Chamou baixinho.

" Hum?", Continuou a acariciar as costas do chibi.

" Você viu a bagunça que fizemos?", Perguntou baixinho, olhando ao redor.

" ...!", O.O Só agora se tocou, olhando em volta e vendo o vaso espedaçado no chão, assim como a escada e os cacos da lâmpada queimada.

" Temos que arrumar...", ¬¬ Omi disse desanimado, desejando internamente fazer outra coisa... Ou melhor, continuar fazendo.

" Não. Temos coisas mais importantes a fazer.", u.u Falou, dando de ombros.

" Ken-kun!", Omi repreendeu-o, mas... Não estava tendo sucesso, já que também não queria arrumar coisa alguma.

" O Yohji tinha que trabalhar hoje e não fez nada além de dormir e sair com o Aya. Amanhã ele arruma tudo!", Disse rindo e pegando o chibi no colo.

" Ken-kun, o que está fazendo?", Perguntou ao se ver sendo carregado.

" Estou te levando para seu novo quarto.", Estava tão feliz e... Empolgado.

" Humm... É mesmo? E o que vamos fazer lá?", Perguntou em um falso tom de inocência.

" Vamos fazer amor em todas as posições possíveis, até cairmos exaustos!",

" Ken-kun, seu tarado! O Yohji deve ser santo perto de você!", Falou, rindo e imaginado que na verdade, o playboy devia ser muito pior.

" Quero ver essas suas safiras nubladas de prazer!", Falou sussurrando.

Abriu a porta do quarto com a ajuda do chibi, que percorreu com o olhar cada canto do quarto. Ken o deitou na cama delicadamente e colocou uma música suave, mas instigante. Fechou a porta e caminhou felinamente até o chibi, colocando-se entre as pernas dele, distribuindo beijos pelas coxas roliças até chegar à virilha, passando a língua circularmente sobre o local, vendo esta fica arrepiada.

" Agora eu vou te provar todinho...", Falou, dando uma lambida no membro de Omi.

" Hummm...", Pôde apenas gemer em antecipação pela noite deleitosa que teriam.

**OOO **

10:40 AM.

O dia estava chuvoso e devido a isso... E a Yohji estar de 'ressaca', a Koneko não foi aberta, não tendo nenhum comentário feito por Aya Fujimiya, o que foi muito estranho aos olhos de Ken, mas ao olhar novamente para os dois, tinha uma idéia da noite que tiveram e com certeza o espadachim estava muito satisfeito e por isso não reclamou.

"Qual dos dois deve ser o seme?", Não impediu que sua mente formulasse novamente a pergunta. Essa curiosidade estava matando-o.

" Eu vou matar você e o chibi, Ken!", Yohji disse mal-humorado.

" Por quê?", o.o Perguntou como se não soubesse.

" Você viu a bagunça que deixaram na estufa?", ò.ó Perguntou irritado.

"Acho que Yohji não se satisfez à noite.", Segurava-se para não rir.

" E ainda nem levaram todos os vasos para lá.", Ò.Ó Estava realmente irritado. Devido a isso não pôde dormir mais e teve que arrumar toda a bagunça.

" Ah! Aquilo! Não sei por que reclama... Ontem você não fez nada, então tem que ajudar em algo, não concorda?", Deu um meio sorriso.

" É claro que não! A tarefa era de Omi e sua, não é Aya?", Dirigiu a palavra ao ruivo.

" ...!", u.u O espadachim apenas tomou seu chá indiferente à situação ao redor.

" ...!", ¬¬ Uma veia salta na testa dep playboy. Odiava ser ignorado.

" Bom dia!", Omi entra na cozinha, sem saber do 'bate-boca' que rolava. Sentou-se, pegando chá e biscoitos.

" Bom dia!", Aya respondeu em tom baixo.

" Bom dia!", Ken respondeu entusiasmado, levando-se para pegar mais biscoitos para o chibi.

" Hum... Acordou tarde, Omi!", Yohji constatou, escondendo um sorriso malicioso.

" Ah sim, Yohji-kun! Dormi muito bem hoje!", - Respondeu contente.

" É mesmo?", Perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

" Quase que fiquei na cama.", Falou sem pensar muito no que dizia.

" Hum... Pervertido! Fica a noite vendo site pornô e depois perde a hora. Tsc tsc...", Balança a cabeça negativamente.

" Yohji-kun!", ò.ó Omi falou em repreensão.

" O Omi não precisa disso.", Ken disse, abraçando Omi por trás.

" ...!", O.O Yohji olha a cena, surpreso.

" Ken-kun...", Omi diz, levemente corado, sentindo-se ser mais apertado por Ken.

" Ele tem algo muito melhor pra fazer!", Sorriu malicioso para Yohji.

" ...!", O.O O playboy ficou boquiaberto. Os dois estavam...

" Enfim tomou uma atitude.", Aya diz em tom baixo, levantado-se e saindo.

" ...!" O.O Os três olham abobalhados para o ruivo, que deixava a cozinha.

" Omi, vamos pro quarto?", Ken perguntou no ouvido do chibi sem se importar com a presença de Yohji, depois de sair do 'choque' de ver que Aya sabia dos sentimentos dele para com o garoto.

" Hum... Vamos sim, Ken-kun!", Disse levemente corado, pegando uns biscoitos.

Os dois saem da cozinha silenciosamente, sob o olhar de Yohji, que ainda permaneceu em seu lugar estático por alguns minutos, incrédulo com a cena que presenciara. Nunca imaginou que aqueles dois estariam juntos, não tinha notado...

Em um piscar de olhos, o playboy acorda, só então percebendo que estava sozinho na cozinha. Olhou para a mesa com todos aqueles corpos sujos, mas as vasilhas que estavam na pia. Atualmente o último que terminava a refeição limpava tudo e... Pelo visto... Tudo ficara para ele.

" Aya!", Yohji sai correndo atrás do ruivo para tentar convencê-lo a ajudá-lo, pois detestava arrumar a cozinha e Aya era muito bom em trabalhos manuais.

**OOO **

No quarto do atleta, Omi e Ken se beijavam ardentemente, as mãos de ambos viajando pelos corpos um do outro a procura de áreas erógenas ainda não descobertas. Amassavam-se empolgadamente, planejando repetir as atividades da noite.

" Humm... Omi, agora temos... Duas missões...", Falou, indo mordiscas a orelha do chibi próximo ao brinco.

" Humm... Quais?", Perguntou, acariciando as costas largas do moreno, sentindo cada músculo sob seus dedos.

" Batizar todos os cômodos da casa...", Beijava o pescoço do chibi avidamente.

" E...", Inquiriu a 'segunda missão', enquanto apertava o bumbum do atleta.

" ... Descobrir quem é o seme no relacionamento de Yohji e Aya.", Ainda não tinha tirado isso da cabeça. Tinha que descobrir!

" Só você mesmo, Ken-kun!", Riu baixinho, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Ken.

" Mas... Não tem curiosidade, chibi?", Perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior de Omi e o fitando nos olhos.

" Muita!", Respondeu, sorrindo para o moreno.

" Mas agora... Vamos deixar isso para depois!", Falou, olhando Omi predadoramente.

" Humm... Não me olha assim, Ken!", Omi disse, arrepiando-se com o olhar faminto de Ken.

" Como vai querer agora, chibi?", Perguntou sensualmente.

" Com chantilly!", Falou, sorrindo sensualmente.

" Humm... Com prazer!", Respondeu, pegando a guloseima e derramando sobre os lábios do chibi, indo beijá-los.

Abriu a blusa de Omi e ergueu-se, passando chantilly por todo o peito alvo, indo lambendo bem lentamente, a fim de degustar cada pedacinho daquele corpo, ansioso pelo momento que o chibi não resistiria a seus ataques e resolvesse deixá-lo mais louco. Teriam muito tempo para se curtirem, mas era impossível não desejar Omi mais e mais.

Fim? õ.o

**OOO **

Olá!

Aqui estou com outra fic de Weiss. Acho que me viciei em escrever fics com eles gatos. Rsrsrs Mas é impossível não ficar viciada, não concordam? - Eles são tão lindos, sensuais... Perfeitos... ¬¬

Nessa fic resolvi mudar um pouco e colocar Ken x Omi, apesar de ainda amar e preferir o chibi com aquele ruivo lindo, gostoso e tudo de bom! ¬¬ Mas ainda assim, senti vontade de fazer uma deles juntos e aqui está ela. Espero que tenham gostado!

Peço que me mandem comentários, dizendo o que acharam, pois sem eles, como vou saber se escrevi bem? O.o Sejam gentis comigo e me deixem feliz! Por favor! Não sejam cruéis!

Tenho por alto em mente uma continuação dessa fic... Para o Ken e o Omi concluírem a missão dois... Wahahahahahahahaha! Então me digam o que acharam dessa, senão não tenho porque fazer a próxima. U.U

22 de Junho de 2005.

17:21

Yume Vy


End file.
